


Taking the Scenic Route

by deviouskirin



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is pretty much your run-of-the-mill "A gets off while on the phone with B" trope fic. Also, I suck at titles, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to anyone but me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Scenic Route

_"Mike, I need you."_

He knows Harvey means he needs Mike for help with a case, he _does_. They'd been stonewalled by the opposing council in regards to financial records, and Harvey had grudgingly let him head home provided he came back in when the files finally arrived. But when Mike answers his phone at two in the morning and hears Harvey's rough voice in his ear talking about _needing_ him, hot arousal spreads through him like wildfire.

There's blood in his mouth from trying to bite back a moan, and Mike can't stop his hand from sliding under the blankets and wrapping around the base of his cock. Harvey breathes, low and steady, waiting for Mike to agree, say something about being there shortly, but he can't. If he opens his mouth, he isn't sure what will come out, only knows it won't be appropriate. 

"Mike," Harvey sighs after another minute of dead air, and Mike's hips suddenly have a mind of their own, because he totally did not plan on getting off to the sound of his boss's voice any time in the near future. At least not while on the phone with said boss.

But he can hear Harvey, low and warm and right in his ear, can remember all the innocent-at-the-time-but-now-suddenly-intimate details of his boss from two hours ago. Harvey, lounging indolently on his couch, bare forearms flexing as he flipped through files, tie gone and the top few buttons of his shirt casualties of the building's heater kicking into high gear. It's nothing that Mike's never seen before, but through the filter of being half awake and insanely turned on, it suddenly becomes the sexiest thing he's ever experienced.

"Fuck, I'm coming," he tells Harvey, and hopes to God he doesn't realize he's being literal. The phone slips out of his hand as his back arches and the sticky evidence of just how fucked up he is pools against his stomach. 

Once his breathing is back to normal, Mike takes the world's fastest shower, dressed and grabbing his bag in less than seven minutes. It's not until he's grabbing his phone that he realizes the call's still connected. Feeling a cold ball of dread beginning to form in his chest, he brings it up to his ear.

"-unbelievable, you have no idea how pissed I am right now."

Shit. "Harvey, I'm so-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harvey mutters. "First of all, it was a shit performance on my end- why didn't you tell me? I would have put some effort into it. Secondly, and most importantly, why didn't you wait for me? Phone sex is one thing, but jerking off to the memory of it is just pathetic."

It takes a minute, but it slowly starts to sink in. Mike grins and grabs his helmet.

"If you meet me in the copy room, I'll blow you," he promises. 

"Damn right you will," Harvey growls. "And every minute you're late is one more orgasm you owe me."

Mike decides to take his time getting to work, enjoying the scenery while he makes a list of ways to make good on his future debt.


End file.
